


From Me to You, From Us to Both of Us

by Unsugar



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, First Meetings, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsugar/pseuds/Unsugar
Summary: Jung Yunho knows a miracle when he hears it. If only Shim Changmin would trust him.Shim Changmin doesn’t believe in miracles. Yet Jung Yunho seems to be ready to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Was I Attracted to You, Like Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> He wants to say they met in an amazing way.
> 
> He wishes he can say it was amazing.

“He’s here again.”

“I know.”

Siwon turned to properly look at his friend, concern etched on his handsome face. “If you don’t feel comfortable about it, you can just tell him. Or I can tell him for you.”

Changmin gave a resigned look at his patrol partner. This was not the first time they talked about this. “It’s okay, really. I don’t really...” He did not really feel uncomfortable with that Apollo kid following him around. It was just that what he requested of him that made him unhappy.

All of things he could think of, how could he ask Changmin to _sing_?

\--------------------------------------------

“He won’t even look at me today.”

BoA looked up from cleaning her bow, staring at the boy-now-man across the Iris-call. Not that she could see his face, as he looked at his crossed legs. “And you cannot guess why?”

“You think I’m disturbing him?”

At the distressed look on Yunho’s face, her face softened. People had always said how Yunho did not seem to understand personal space. Yunho was often made aware of it, so he tried not to do it too much. But, Yunho being Yunho...

“Did he specifically tell you to go away? No? Then talk to him properly. Don’t barge straight into his face.” The huntress could only shake her head as her bestfriend nodded his head. She flicked another drachma into the rainbow. “Why exactly did you ask him about, anyway?”

She raised an eyebrow when Yunho turned sheepish. “I... might have asked him to sing?”

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

\-----------------------------------

Yunho could still remember it as if it happened yesterday.

Despite how amazing and sophisticated New Rome looked, he still felt slightly intimidated by the sheer size of the city. Everyone lived, grew up and worked here. It was totally unheard of in Camp Half-Blood, where it was only a place for demigods to train and become stronger during summers before going back to the normal life for the rest of the year. He did, at least. He had friends who chose to live all-year round in the Camp.

He had been in Camp Jupiter a few times before for exchange programs and trainings, but only once to New Rome. Now that he’s entering adulthood, Chiron suggested him to try to live in New Rome when he mentioned he was not interested in living a normal, _boring_, mortal life.

So to get the feel of the city, he asked the Praetor to allow him to roam around alone, which was easily granted. He wondered if it was a right decision. To be here, to _live_ here, as a young adult meant he would choose to dedicate his life to being a demigod. As demigods grew older, their scents became less attractive to monsters and most of them would live normally among the mortals. Most, if not all, would leave the world of Gods and myth behind them.

Yunho could not imagine doing that. Chiron knew that, too, hence why he told him to come here. To find a place as an adult demigod here, in a city so big and loud even a son of Apollo felt breathless.

He was walking, still wondering about life choices, when he heard it. _That voice_.

For him, it felt like a twinkle in his ears. Quick and oh, so sweet. He stopped and looked around, trying to find the source by sight. He lost the sound just as quickly as he heard it among the small crowd passing around him. Yunho sighed, feeling dejected, and moved to walk again when the door to a bookstore opened.

Then he heard it again. That sweet, delicate voice singing.

No wonder he lost it. It came from behind a closed door. Quickening his footsteps, Yunho slightly nodded to a customer leaving the bookstore before stepping in. The cool air in the shop refreshed him, along with the singing that seemed to grow louder for him. 

Yunho was a proud son of Apollo, and inherited a lot of skills from his father. Apart from his dark hair – a rarity among his paternal half-siblings –, he was a skilled archer, an astounding healer, and a prodigious musician. Even his godly father took extra note of his musical skills, citing that Yunho had the ear for unique music around him. And that voice he heard just now? It felt like heaven for his ears.

He walked pass the bookshelves with only the singing as his compass. The voice was not even that loud! There were patches and hitches at some points, meaning the owner was not used to singing aloud. _What a waste to the world_, Yunho thought. Then he saw him, the owner of the voice, right in front of him.

He was mesmerised at first sight. Not just at his looks – Most demigods were good-looking, so no surprise there -, but of the image the man carried. He was looking through a book, absent-mindedly wafting the pages. His stance showed his ease at being there and being himself. _He’s tall_, Yunho thought, still staring. Still listening to the voice that came from the oblivious man. The somewhat-familiar man did not seem to realise he was singing under his breath.

It was at that moment Yunho, the supposedly brilliant dancer, decided to be clumsy. As he moved forward, he knocked over a short, wooden ladder, startling the man away from his book and stopped the singing.

Yunho felt like crying and knocking his head on the hard shelves at the same time.

“Yes? Is everything okay?” The man looked at the fallen ladder, looking back at him in concern.

_‘His voice!’_ “I... I’m sorry for disturbing you. I guess I didn’t notice the ladder.” He quickly put back the ladder into the right position.

“As long you’re alright then.” The son of Apollo thought it was unfair that the owner of an amazing voice also had a beautiful smile. There was a few silent, awkward seconds before he continued, “Well, I best be on my way, then. I already get the book I want.” He turned around, although his steps seemed hesitant.

What happened next, Yunho could only blame on the fact that his brain had melted after listening to that amazing voice.

“Uumm... Please wait!” As the man turned back to him, he blurted out, “Could you do that for me?”

“... Do what?”

“Can you sing for me?”

At that moment, Jung Yunho, son of Apollo and songstress Jung Eun-Kyung, realised that he should just pray for his father to carry him on his Sun chariot and threw him straight to the Sun.

\-----------CHAPTER ENDS------------------


	2. The Moment When It Shined So Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was suddenly a bright moment.
> 
> Then it was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, let us meet the other half of this lovable duo, shall we?
> 
> Rather than a continuation, this chapter is focusing on how the event unravels on Changmin's side.
> 
> Please enjoy chapter 2!

\----------------------------------------

“Your stalker is not here today.”

Changmin looked up from his handiwork and at Kyuhyun. “So you did notice.”

The son of Bellona sighed and sat beside the taller demigod. “Despite how it looks, I do care. Like Siwon and everyone else, I noticed when someone following you around. You don’t see that often.” At Changmin’s scoff, he patted his shoulder. “And _unlike_ Siwon and everyone else, I noticed it is not the following you that bothers you.”

Changmin set down his half-completed miniature sword – made of clay, iron and diamonds, thank you very much –, and mumbled into his hands, “He asked me to sing for him.”

“Shim, you have to speak up if you want me to hear you. Use that voice you used whenever we’re at the Senate House.”

Changmin repeated his words, this time his attention on his friend’s reaction.

“HE DID WHAT?”

\----------------------------------------

“So, someone told me you’re being an idiot again.”

Yunho turned to Heechul, a scowl on his face. “Good morning to you too.”

Heechul faked a shocked expression. “What’s this? Where’s my morning-is-here-let’s-us-celebrate-this-new-day-together Yunho?”

“He’s died of embarrassment and bruised ego.”

The son of Aphrodite blinked at this, before sighing. He pulled the younger demigod to him. “All this moodiness from not getting to talk to that Roman hottie?”

Yunho turned his face so fast Heechul could feel the whiplash in his brain. “Roman hottie?”

“Well... He is, right?”

The son of Apollo sulked, nodding solemnly. It might be the second thing he noticed about Shim Changmin – he found out about the man’s identity later that day –, but yes, the younger man was indeed startlingly good-looking.

_‘A hottie who has been ignoring me.’_

Heechul continued, not knowing Yunho was drowning in a rare sulking moment. “BoA said to tell you to ‘go and talk, if you were that desperate to get to know him’. I don’t know the exact details, except that you asked him to sing for you, but go back there, find him, sit with him and _talk_.”

“Why did BoA tell you that?”

A cheeky grin met his horrified, blushing face. “Why do you think I called you an idiot?”

\-----------------------------------------

He visited the bookstore at least once a week. In fact, he preferred it than the great library the New Rome has.

The bookstore still provided him the sanctuary he had when he was in the Fourth Legion, and the owner allowed him to stay as long as he wanted. The owner, a daughter of Fortuna, knew more than anyone the need of a peaceful silent that he craved. He could not avoid the attention he had gained throughout his life in Camp Jupiter normally, but this was the one place he could be in peace with himself. 

It took a lot of him to be who he was now.

They said Changmin was strong-willed, able to stand tall against the barbs and insulting words about him and his godly heritage. He learned to live with what he has.

He took pride that he became one of the most influential Centurions through nothing else but his determination, stubbornness and hard work. He was the son of Pluto, feared and admired for who he was, and his friends stood by his side all the way.

Yet, he was still a private person, and the bookstore continued to be the place he often go to seek peace.

That day, the peace was broken.

He had been minding his business in the History shelves, looking for any books that might have anything on the connections between the Greek and Roman, when someone walked into the row he was in. He did not bother to look up, assuming it was another patron. Then the ladder fell, and Changmin looked up.

He first thought he saw a ray of sunlight right in front of him. _‘A son of Apollo? Which Apollo?’_ was his second, as the man quickly straightened the fallen ladder.

What happened next was a typical situation when two strangers met under an awkward circumstance. His mind told him that in front of him was one of the Greek demigods; one of those who thought of having a life here. A bit shorter than him, but still taller than most, something about the man intrigued Changmin. He seemed... _glowing_, for a lack of better word. Changmin resisted the impulse to rub his eyes, and then realised his mind was starting to wander from his original intention. Because of this man, he thought. 

Even as he excused himself, he wondered – a thought that still puzzled him –, if this strange, seemingly clumsy man would mind if he asked for his name and an offer for coffee.

He was about to turn back to face the man, when the Greek called for him. A random hope flickered in his heart, until he heard his request.

“Can you sing for me?” 

_‘Anything but that,’_ he thought, as he stared. Then, not saying a word, Shim Changmin did the one thing he had never done in all his life as the Roman son of Pluto.

He turned and ran away. 

\----------CHAPTER ENDS---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Oops? Yes, I made him run away. 
> 
> \-----------
> 
> IAMSORRYIAMSORRYIAMSORRYIAMSORRYIAMSORRY--
> 
> I told myself I'll update this once a week, then work came like a landslide, and... I have no excuse.
> 
> On a better note, school year is officially over! :D


	3. I Picture You In My Head Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When friends far and near wish to support them.  
And they turned out to be quite synchronised, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is finally moving... is it?

\------------------------------

Heechul sighed at his friend’s back. It had been three days since Yunho came back from Camp Jupiter, and it had been a miserable three days for him since.

Why was he the only who was seeing this? Oh, because he had known that guy since they were both 10 and 13, and it had been 13 years since he first laid his eyes on that bright-eyed, smiling boy.

That bright-eyed boy was now a sulking man, who was looking across the camp lake. _‘And all this over a guy?’ _

The son of Aphrodite really, really needed to meet this Shim guy.

“I don’t know why you are hesitating,” he called at Yunho’s back as he walked across the beach. “I thought you said you want to go and talk to him?”

Yunho did not turn to look at him, and okay, now he needed to know what was in his head. As he reached the son of Apollo, he looked at his friend’s face. Yunho had this look of determination (stubbornness?) on, and Heechul wondered why he was worried in the first place.

“Well,” he patted the shoulder near his, “I shouldn’t have asked, isn’t it?”

Yunho finally turned to face him, and how Heechul hated – loved – that bright smile. 

\----------------------------

“You don’t have to do this, you know?”

Kyuhyun leaned a shoulder against one of the pillars at the New Rome’s gate, looking at the broad back of his friend.

“... I know.”

“Siwon will wonder about your whereabouts. After all, when was the last time you left for anything else but important stuff?”

Changmin turned back to look at the son of Bellona, taking note the lines of concern on his friend’s face. “This is important... I guess.”

There were a few seconds of silent communication between the two, before Kyuhyun moved towards Changmin. “You’re sure?”

He knew, however, that for the first time in a long while, Changmin was not sure. Something about this Jung guy really stuck in his mind, Kyuhyun realised.

His guess was right when Changmin just shrugged. “Call it an instinct.”

He let out a long sigh. That was enough for him for now. “Well, you always have good gut feelings. I guess that is enough for me.” He shook his head when a smile appeared on Changmin’s face.

Well, what do you know? Perhaps this was a good idea.

\----------------------------

“You can’t see him.”

“Eh?”

He finally looked properly at the man – teenager? – in front of him. Lee Taemin might be younger than him by more than a couple of years and only just above his shoulders in height, but Yunho wished he can avoid looking at him direct in the eyes for a while longer. Something about the Augur terrified him.

“I said, you can’t.”

“W-why?” No, no. He could not do this. Even if just for a while, he had to talk to Changmin. Yunho decided to plough on.

“Because—“

“You don’t understand! I know I might have hurt his feelings or something, though I don’t know how—“

“Jung Yunho, please—“

“It doesn’t make sense! Is there a special rule that I have to follow? Anything I have to do?”

“Can you please, for just a second—“

“I’ll do anything! I just need to talk to Changmin, even if just to clear the air between us!”

“Can you just listen—“

“So please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please—“

“You can’t find him here!”

Yunho finally stopped, and realised, he had stopped looking at Taemin’s increasingly annoyed face. “What?”

Taemin looked up at him, arms crossed his chest. “What I have been trying to tell you for the past few minutes is _Changmin. Is. Not. Here._”

Yunho almost could not hide his disbelief. All his ramblings – explanation – were for nothing? (Your fault for not listening, a voice, suspiciously sounded like BoA, rang in his head.) “What... Where... Did he go on a quest?”

Did Camp Jupiter still send their adult demigods on quests? Wait, did that mean Changmin was probably avoiding him? Should he leave now, to find him? Wait, he didn’t know where to go—

“Camp Jupiter,” Taemin raised his voice a tad higher, eyes still glaring at the older son of Apollo, “does not send former Legions on quests. They have done their duties, and Changmin has been honourably discharged from his duty two years ago. So, to answer your unnecessary demand...”

Yunho absent-mindedly wondered if he would act like this if he was raised a Roman, seeing how serious Taemin was. “So, Changmin is...?”

“He had left, for Camp Half Blood. You missed him by just a few minutes.”

Yunho also wondered if he was capable of that (definitely evil) smirk if he was trained to be an Augur like the younger man.

\-------------------------------------

Changmin never thought of using his height to his advantage before. He knew he was taller than most, and it used to annoy him because he could not exactly hide from monsters when he stood like a tower among the crowd.

Well, not that it mattered now. The man in front of him would definitely not feel intimated, judging by the raised eyebrow.

“So...,” the man – Son Hojun, his mind supplied – said, “You want to see Yunho?”

He was not the type to repeat his words. But since he technically just came out of the ground (thank you, Labyrinth, for making his life easy) uninvited, what choice did he have? “Yes, I wish to talk to Jung Yunho.”

“What makes you think he’s here? He’s an adult now, and Camp Half-Blood does not cater to fully-grown demigods,” Hojun relaxed his stature, leaning against the statue of Athena. “He might be anywhere by now, living his life.”

Changmin’s heart sank. He knew the Greek camp works differently than Camp Jupiter, but still he had hoped Jung Yunho would be around the camp. He knew almost nothing about the man after all, except for his full name, his godly father, and his wish to...

“I am sorry to assume,” he started cautiously, “but I found out that he wishes to move out to New Rome some time soon. An adult demigod, who wished to live in a demigod community, even though it means moving into an unfamiliar city.” The son of Pluto took a deep breath, hoping his next words would not sound demeaning.

“A man like that, who loves his life as a demigod, would not just sit still or stay away from the place that has raised, and kept him alive. He would help whenever he can, especially when he can use his specialty. That is why I thought of coming here is the best place to find him.”

Hojun let out a whistle. “For someone who only knows Yunho briefly, you’re good at guessing him.” A smile finally appeared on his tanned face. “You’re right. Yunho loves his life here so much, he can’t imagine living in the normal society. In fact, his mortal family was the only reason why he went back home when he was a teenager.”

He shook his head. “He did try to live away from here during his time at the university. And he did not enjoy it one bit. So Chiron suggested for him to try living in New Rome.”

Changmin let out a breath he did not realise he was holding. “So, where can I...,” he stopped when Hojun held up a hand.

“Unfortunately, you still can’t meet him here. You see,” his smile turned sympathetic. “You just missed him. He left for Camp Jupiter, through the Labyrinth too, just a few minutes before you arrived.”

They were idiots, Changmin realised. He and Jung Yunho both. And judging from the snickers that came from Hojun, he definitely had the same thought.

\-------------CHAPTER ENDS------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> You know what? What I can tell at this point is that I will not abandon this fic. So please, don't give up on this fic or me. 
> 
> That said, I'm sorry for being late. /runs

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at Percy Jackson AU. I’m just borrowing the world from Uncle Rick, so there will be no canon characters from the series (probably).
> 
> All hail [jumpstarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpstarts/pseuds/jumpstarts)!


End file.
